Harry Potter et le prince à la chevelure d'Ambre
by Chitchai Kyabetsu
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence pour notre héros, désormais il a 16 ans et commence à découvrir sa sexualité.Amour haine et trahison sont prévues pour cette histoire ! Attention Slash ! Mystère pour les couples que vous découvrirez au fil des chap!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Chitchai Kyabetsu

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à notre auteur préférée J.K. Rowling, persos et histoire, sauf ma version !lol

Résumé : Une nouvelle année commence pour notre héros, désormais il a 16 ans et commence à découvrir sa sexualité.Amour haine et trahison sont prévues pour cette histoire ! Attention Slash !

**Merci à: Hélène pour m'avoir lancé ce défi**

**Cécilia pour m'avoir encouragé et ses idées**

**Alizée pour m'avoir aidé et ses idées**

hrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhr

**Chapitre I :**

Harry encore une fois était enfermé dans sa chambre chez les Dursley. Il était pensif et songeait que son anniversaire arrivait à grand pas et personne ne lui avait pas encore envoyé des nouvelles du monde des mages et des sorciers, il était triste à la pensée que Ron et Hermione puissent l'abandonnée ICI chez les Dursley pendant le reste des vacances et surtout pour son anniversaire, surtout Ron dont celui-ci occupait sans arrêt ses pensées. Il se demandait tout le temps ce qu'il faisait, où il était, ce qu'il portait, en bref tout le temps, il était obsédé par lui, il ne savait pas ce que cela représentait mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait tout ce qu'il voulait c'était revoir ces meilleurs amis et retourner à Poudlard. Soudain il fut sortit de ses songes brutalement par les cris de sa tante Pétunia:

"-HARRY!DESCEND IMMEDIATEMENT!ESPECE DE DEGENERE MENTAL!JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE LES BONNES MANIERES MOI, vociféra la tante furieuse."

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait_, pensa Harry. Il descendit les escaliers à toute blinde et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris de sa tante: la cuisine. Dès qu'il y entra sa tante l'attrapa par le col de son T-Shirt déformé, délavé et usé parle temps et l'énorme ventre du Dudlynouchet à sa maman...Et la tante en furie s'écria:

"-QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'AS PRIS DE FAIRE CA?

-De quoi tu me parles?J'ai rien fait j'était dans ma chambre, dit-il le plus calmement qu'il pouvait.

- On est parti pendant une heure et tout était en ordre, et lorsque l'on revient tout est saccagé!Tu te moques de qui?Tu était tout seul donc cela ne peut être que toi!Et ne me prend pas pour une imbécile, je ne suis pas aussi idiote que fut ma chère sœur! Je sais que c'est toi qui a saccagé mes dix heures de travail pour préparer ce dîner, tu savais que c'était un dîner très important pour ton oncle et pour son travail. Je peux te jurer que ton oncle va te filer une bonne correction quand il rentrera! s'exclama-t-elle avec un calme et un stoïcisme à faire froid dans le dos.

-MA MERE N'ETAIT PAS UNE IDIOTE!cria Harry en commençant à perdre son sang froid, et ce n'est pas moi qui a "saccagé" ton dîner, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait ça et qu'il essaye de me donner un correction, je vais appeler Sirius et on verra qui recevra une correction,dit-il à sa tante pour lui faire peur mais ça lui faisait mal de parler de Sirius, il n'en avait pas parler depuis sa mort avant les vacances.

-Comme je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que ton parrain s'est fait assassiné par un monstre de ton espèce, une déjantée dans ton genre, je ne devais pas en parler ni en faire allusion sous l'ordre de ce vieux fou pour te protéger d'un certain "mage noir" Volmachin!Je sais que nous sommes aussi en danger en t'hébergeant chez nous et ça on ne l'a pas choisi on a été obligé de te garder avec nous!Tu nous répugnais et tu nous répugnes autant encore, et sache que si l'on pouvait se débarrasser de toi on le ferait aussitôt mais malheureusement ce vieux fou de Dumbledore nous en empêche! déclara la tante.

Devant les propos de sa tante Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater:

"-JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE SIRIUS ET DE QUOI QUE CE SOIT QUI S'Y EN RAPPROCHE ET JE T'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT DE PARLER D' ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DE LA SORTE!C'EST LE PLUS GRAND ET LE PLUS FORT DES SORCIERS DE TOUT LES TEMPS!ALORS JE NE TE PERMET PAS DE L'INSULTER!

-POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS POUR ME PARLER DE LA SORTE, TU N'AS PAS D'ORDRE A ME DONNER ESPECE DE PETIT INSOLANT!FILE DANS TA CHAMBRE ET N' EN RESSORT PLUS JUSQU'A LA FIN DES VACANCES!"répliqua-t-elle sèchement à Harry qui se dirigea aussitôt vers les escaliers. En montant les escaliers Harry s'arrêta et entendit sa tante:

"-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?Vernon va être furieux ,quelques secondes plus tard elle appela Dudley, Dudlynou, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je te donne huit cents dollars en liquide et tu vas aller au traiteur me commander leur meilleur repas pour huit personnes et il doit être livré avant 20 heures ce soir, dis leur qu'ils auront le meilleur pourboire qu'ils n'ont jamais eu, lui demanda-t-elle mais celle-ci fut coupé par Dudley.

-Mais maman je vais louper mon émission préférée "Sumotori battle's",dit-il avec un air de chien battu.

-Mais laisse moi finir bon sang, j'allais te dire qu'avec le reste de l'argent tu pourrais aller t'acheter tous ce que tu veux,fini Pétunia.

- Bon dans ce cas je vais y aller de suite", dit-il avec un très grand sourire, dès que l'on parlait d'argent ou de cadeaux avec Dudley on pouvait lui faire faire ce que l'on voulait.

En voyant la tante Pétunia arriver avec Dudley, Harry se hâta de monter les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et s'enferma dans sa chambre comme lui avait ordonné la "Mégère".

Vers 19 heures 30, il entendit sonner à la porte, c'était le traiteur qui apportait le repas de ce soir auquel Harry n'était pas convié, étant donné la faute qu'il aurait soit disant faite, et il se mit à songer qui aurait pu faire ça.

"-Ca ne peut pas être Dudley il n'était pas là, c'est peut être encore un avertissement de Dobby, il a déjà fait ce coup là lors des vacances avant ma deuxième année donc il aurait pu recommencer une deuxième fois mais ça aurait pu être moi aussi, je veux dire inconsciemment comme la fois où j'ai fait disparaître la vitre du terrarium pour faire ressentir à Dudley ce que l'on ressent quand on est enfermé dans une cage en verre où tout le monde vous observe ou la fois quand j'ai gonflé la tante Marge, rien que d'y repenser je met à rire comme un dément, c'était bien fait pour elle, elle n'avait qu'à pas insulter mes parents cette vieille bique!"

Et Harry commença à avoir un fou rire mais se calma aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit qu'il y avait de l'agitation en bas: les invités étaient arrivés. _Les heureux, ils ont évité l'effroyable cuisine de tante Pétunia_, pensa Harry qui eu un petit rictus et sentit la fatigue l'envahir peu à peu, il se mit à se déshabiller ce qui fit apparaître un corps quasi-parfait et musclé par les nombreux entraînements de Quidditch, il avait des abdominaux en béton, des pectoraux en acier, et à vrai dire il était assez bien outillé pour son âge, bientôt seize ans.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par un bruit de scie sauteuse qui provenait de sa porte, c'était l'oncle Vernon qui découpait un morceau de la porte en bas de celle-ci, il fit un trou assez large et assez long pour faire passer un plateau qui contenait son petit-déjeuner: un bol de lait, un verre de jus d'orange et deux tranches de pain et Harry fut surpris d'y trouver un mot de la part de son oncle:

_Maintenant tu seras réveillé à six heures du matin,_

_Ton petit-déjeuner te sera apporté directement,_

_Ta porte sera verrouillée du matin au soir,_

_Ton déjeuner te sera apporté à midi pile,_

_Ton dîner te sera apporté à 18 heures30,_

_Et le couvre feu est fixé à 21 heures maximum._

_BONNE VACANCES._

_Vernon._

Et tous ce que l'oncle Vernon avait dit dans le mot se fit, et si par malheur Harry ne respectait pas le couvre feu, il était privé de petit-déjeuner et de déjeuner mais il donnait quand même le dîner pour ne pas le laisser mourir de faim malgré que ça l'arrangerait beaucoup.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Kikou!laissez une petite rewiew ca fai tjs plaisir!Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises elles sont tjs bonne a prendre!Mais soyez indulgents qd meme c'est ma premiere fic!lol

aller bisous!

Chitchai Kyabetsu!


	2. Chapter 2

Bon je vais pas remettre le disclaimer vu qu'il est mis pour le premier chap!lol

Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont mis une petite review ça m'a fait très plaisir!Maintenant place aux RAR!

**lo hana ni:** Peut-être qu'il y aura ce couple mais j'ai dit les couples mystères!mdrr et qui te dit que Harry va choisir Draco en premier……

**Yoru-san:** Mici! Ben j'espère que tu vas être contente car voilà la suite!lol!Et que veux tu ?Dursley un jour, Dursley toujours!Mais t'inquiète pas tout ça ne restera pas impayé+…

**serpentis-draco:** Moi non plus je les aime pas!mais bon!et mici pour la review!

**Marmotte: **Ouaich tu es la quatrième!Et oui ça se dit je crois revieweur!Dans je pense bien qu'il y aura deux chap en plus peut-être plus ça dépend si je part en vac cette année!et voilà la suite!

**Alichan:** Bin j'ai quand même mis du temps à me décider à publier quand même!lol et Voui faut que tu t'y mettes !lol car tu es meilleure que moi donc tu auras d'autant plus de lecteurs!lol!Et chut pour la suite!hihihi!mais faudrait peut-être que je trouve quelqu'un pour corriger mes imperfection au niveau linguistique!mdrr!Bin le prochain pour toi en tant que lectrice bêta arrivera bientôt normalement mais plutôt fin de cette semaine car celle-ci est chargé!lol bon aller je te laisse!gros bisous!je t'adore!

**Onarluca:** WooW!La grande Onarluca me fait une review!hihihi j'en suis très heureux que le début te plait!et j'espère que la suite te plaira également!Dire que c'est grâce à toi que je me suis initié aux slash avec ta merveilleuse fic "Mystérieux Eden" mais aussi au pairing Harry/Sev!Ta fic est tout bonnement magnifique!Et je la conseille à ceux qui n'ont jamais testé les Harry/Sev!Aller tchao!bisous!

Et voici la suite!

A oui j'oublié! HOMOPHOBES ALLEZ-VOUS EN!¤¤

dbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

**Chapitre II :**

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis sa "mise au placard" par sa tante et son oncle. Voilà le 30 Juillet est arrivé, le dernier jour de ses quinze ans, et il n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de ses amis. Harry était allongé sur son lit prêt à s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée lorsque soudain une masse grise informe venu de l'extérieur vint s'écraser contre la porte de sa chambre en un grand BOUM , Harry était tellement dans les choux qu'il du mettre quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que cette masse était en fait un hibou miteux avec un morceau de parchemin. _ENFIN DES NOUVELLES_, pensa-t-il surexcité, et il alla chercher le hibou encore sonné de cette cascade, il le mit dans la cage d'Edwige qui n'était toujours pas revenu de chez Sirius où l'Ordre c'était installé définitivement depuis peu. A sa grande surprise c'était une lettre de et,_où a-t-il pu apprendre a écrire celui-là?_,se demanda Harry et il lut la lettre.

_Cher Harry Potter,_

_Vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi et qui vous écrit!C'est le grand Albus Dumbledore qui m'as appris à écrire, certes j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire pour soigné mon écriture. J'espère que ma lettre vous est parvenu car mon nouveau hibou(je l'ai acheté grâce à mon salaire) est un peu vieux, il s'appelle Cornelius, il est très doux et très gentil mais un peu fainéant, il a du mettre au moins deux semaines pour venir jusqu'à vous._

_Tu m'étonnes qu'il est vieux, il s'est écroulé raide de fatigue dans la cage, ça lui va bien Cornelius comme nom c'est vrai qu'il ressemble à Mr Fudge dans le caractère_, pensa Harry en riant discrètement ,puis il continua de lire.

_J'espère que vous vous êtes remis des mauvaises nouvelles de ces temps-ci: Mr Percy Weasley est devenu un mangemort à la suite d'une dispute avec son père soit disant mais en fait c'est parce qu'il recherche la grandeur et les privilèges qu'il n'avait pas en travaillant au ministère donc il a choisi de passer de l'autre côté: le côté du Mal, du Mal Absolu. Il n'a pas tardé à faire savoir qu'il était du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui, il a tué les parents de cette pauvre Miss Granger, il a d'abord utiliser le sort d'Imperium sur Mr Granger et l'a obligé a tuer sa propre femme, il l'a décapité à l'aide de hache puis il l'a coupé en morceau, j'ai entendu dire par Dumbledore que c'était une vrai boucherie. Puis lorsque celui ci a repris ses esprits et qu'il a pris conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, il est descendu dans la cave de leur maison et il s'est pendu. Mais le pire c'est que c'est Miss Granger qui a découvert ces horreurs. Rien que d'en parler ça me donne froid aux oreilles._

"-Quoi? cria Harry au bord des larmes ,non ce n'est pas possible, comment a-t-il pu faire ça ce salop?dit-il avec rage et il laissa tombé le lettre sous le coup de l'émotion, pauvre Hermione et pauvre Ron je comprend maintenant pourquoi ils ne m'écrivaient pas ..." Et il ramassa la lettre et continua la lecture malgré que sa vision se troublait à cause des larmes.

_Bon maintenant passons à la bonne nouvelle qui est votre anniversaire, j'ai un cadeau pour vous mais je n'ai pas osé vous l'envoyer au cas où si Cornelius n'aurait pas eu la force de l'amener chez vous donc je vous le donnerai quand vous serait de retour à Poudlard. Et je voulais m'excuser pour les dégâts que j'ai fait dans votre cuisine il y a deux semaines, j'ai raté mon transplanage et j'ai atterri sur la table en la faisant basculé et tout votre repas est tombé parterre. J'ai pris peur donc je suis parti aussitôt mais j'avais retenu la table pour faire le moins de bruit possible, j'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop d'ennui à cause de moi sinon j'en suis désolé, Méchant et, Méchant!  
Bon je vais vous laissez ,et doit aller travailler maintenant, j'espère que malgré ces mauvaises nouvelles vous passerez de bonnes vacances._

_Au revoir, à bientôt, _

_et, elfe de maison à votre service._

Harry se leva et mis la lettre dans le tiroir de son bureau, les larmes aux yeux,il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et regarda les étoiles en pensant aux innocents parents d'Hermione qui sont mort maintenant pour rien a cause de Voldemort et de Percy Weasley qu'il détestait plus que tout depuis cette terrible nouvelle mais quelque chose le sortit de ses pensées, quelque chose dans le ciel étoilé approchait à grande vitesse vers la maison des Dursley.Avant que la chose ne fut vraiment identifiable ,Harry devina que c'était la vieille Ford Anglia de Mr Weasley et il couru faire ses valises à toute vitesse sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les impitoyables Dursley, il mit tous ses livres, parchemins, chaudron, robes, toutes ses affaires sans exception il avait décider de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maison ou plutôt cette prison.Il entendit le vrombissement du moteur de la voiture au loin ce qui indiquait qu'ils s'approchaient, il se hâta de finir de remplir sa malle et attaqua la valise et les sacs de sport que la Tante Pétunia avait entreposé dans la chambre d'Harry. Lorsque Harry eût fini de faire ses bagages, sa chambre était vidée: l'armoire, la commode, le dessous de son lit et même ce qui étaient sous les lames du parquet avaient été enlevé puis mis dans des sacs.Il prit la cage d'Edwige et la déposa sur son lit en attendant que ses amis viennent le chercher.Une minute plus tard, Harry entendit quelqu'un crier son prénom et il reconnu aussitôt de Fred ou de Georges,il ne savait c'était lequel des deux vu qu'ils étaient des jumeaux et la voiture vint se placer juste devant la fenêtre avec le coffre en avant pour permettre à Harry d'y déposer ses bagages.Harry sauta dans la voiture et y découvrit seulement les jumeaux et Ginny, il ne savait pas pour quelles raisons Ron n' était pas venu le chercher avec ses frères et sa soeur.

"-Contents de te voir Harry!dirent en coeur les trois Weasley

-Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir!répondit Harry."

Puis un silence de mort s'installa dans la voiture, plus personne ne parlaient, on entendait seulement leur respiration...

dbdbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Voili voilou !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !Hihihi et à Dimanche prochain pour le prochain chapitre !

Bisous

Chitchai Kyabetsu


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir!Voila une semaine est passée et voici venu le temps d'updater!Mais avant faisons place aux RAR!

**Yoru-San:** Hihihi je sais c'est plutôt gore tout ça mais bon ça ne sera pas le seul pasage relativement sanglant, mais il n'yen aura pas de trop je pense!Et j'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre!En tous Cas voici la suite!

**kiara1589:** Merci ravi que cela t'ai plu!Et t'inquiète pas pour Percy j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose pour lui!èé!lol et voici la suite!

**serpentis-draco:** Rooo ben j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont mais je ne saurais ça que fin août!hihihi!Mais sinon voila la suite!

**TiteWinky:** Miracle tu t'es enfin décidé à me mettre une review!J'y croyais plus!lol mais voilà la suite si ardûment demandé!mdrrrrr aller a la prochaine!

**Junkia:** Bonsoir ma chère collègue!mdrrr, et ouais on en a fait du chemin!dire que ça fait plus d'un an que je me tâte à poster ici et voilà que c'est fait!ahlalalalala , que le temps passe vite!mdr, mais maintenant ta fic marche impec sauf que j'ai eu le même problème pour la deuxième!lol Oui mais pour Ron c'est mon choix!mdrrrrrr et comme on s'est expliqué c'est réglé!lol!Et je tiendrais ma promesse du hard lemon mais je diré pas entre qui!Moihahahahaha!mdrrrrrrrrrrrresprit sadique, mode:on! Aller de gros bisous et vive les savoyards!

Maintenant place à la suite!

hbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhb

**Chapitre III: **

La moitié du chemin qu'il les menait au Terrier était parcouru et aucun des occupants de cette voiture volante n'avait desserrer les lèvres, cela exaspérait le Survivant, il ne supportait pas ce silence , au bout de quelques minutes la pression était tellement forte que Harry brisa ce silence.

-"Pourquoi Ron n'est-il pas venu avec vous me chercher chez les Dursley?", demanda Harry alors que ceux-ci sursautèrent au son de sa voix.

Mais personne ne répondit à sa question,il du reposer sa question quatre fois pour que quelqu'un daigne lui répondre et ce fut Ginny qui se jeta à l'eau.

-"il n'est pas venu parce que...

-Parce que quoi,l'interrompit Harry qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Parce qu'il a honte voilà,s'écria soudainement Ginny.

-Honte de quoi,demanda Harry en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il savait pour Percy et les parents d'Hermione.

-Bon Harry nous te devons le droit à la vérité,intervint Georges mais son habituel sourire avait disparu, remplacé par un regard sérieux dont Harry n'avait jamais vu sur leur visage, voilà on a une très mauvaise nouvelle ou plutôt deux très mauvaises nouvelles a t'annoncé, Percy a rejoint le côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Proncer-Le-Nom et maintenant il compte parmis ses plus fidèle serviteur depuis qu'il a...,Georges eu un haut le coeur mais il prit sur lui même pour annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle à Harry, depuis qu'il a tué férocement les parents d'Hermione,le ministère a dit qu'il avait rarement vu un meurtre aussi sanglant et le pire dans tous ça c'est que c'est Hermione qui a découvert les cadavres de son père et de sa mère.Voilà pourquoi Ron n'est pas venu, il a honte que tu ais pour meilleur ami le frère d'un tueur et par dessus tout le frère d'un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui,il ne voulait pas que tu le vois, il ne voulait pas voir ton regard quand tu apprendrait ce que Percy a fait."

Même si Harry savait déjà ces mauvaises nouvelles, il fut quand même étonné car là ce n'était pas par une lettre qu'il l'apprenait mais à haute voix, qui plus est un membre de la famille du meurtrier.

-"Mais quel abruti,s'exclama Harry avec colère ce qui fit sursauter Ginny, comment a-t-il pu croire que je le laisserai tombé à cause de ce qu'a fait Percy? Rien ni personne pourra détruire l'amitié que je lui porte, il est et il restera mon meilleur ami pour toujours!Pas même Voldemort...",tout le monde fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsque Harry prononça le nom du Mage Noir.

Harry était en colère après Ron pour avoir crut cela de lui, il était tellement en colère qu'il n'était pas aperçu que minuit avait sonné et qu'il avait désormais seize ans et il s'en aperçu juste avant d'arriver au Terrier en apercevant la lueur du jour, en effet ils arrivaient au Terrier au petit matin, lorsqu'ils descendirent de la voiture, ils entendirent des cris qui provenaient de la maison, c'était les cris de colère de Mrs Weasley, Harry en déduit qu'elle n'avait pas été prévenu qu'ils aillent le chercher en pleine surtout avec la Ford de Mr Weasley.

Harry vit Mrs Weasley sortir en trombe de la maison et elle fonça sur eux en furie mais quand elle fut arrivée devant lui son visage rempli de colère disparut et se transforma en un visage accueillant et chaleureux , ce visage n'était bon que pour lui car envers ces trois enfants, Ginny, Fred et Georges, elle avait un visage rempli de colère impénétrable. Soudain Harry sursauta au son de la voix de Mrs Weasley quand elle commença à vociférer:

"-JE LE SAVAIS!JE L'AVAIS BIEN DIT A VOTRE PERE DE NE PAS ALLER RECHERCHER CETTE MAUDITE VOITURE A POUDLARD, JE LE SAVAIS QUE VOUS ALLIEZ ENCORE FAIRE UNE BETISE UN DE CES JOUR AVEC ELLE!Ce n'est pas contre mon Harry chéri!Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous, dit-elle à Harry avec un regard doux et chaleureux, celui-ci disparut quand elle tourna la tête vers les autres. JE L'AVAIS PREVENU QUE VOUS ALLIEZ ENCORE FAIRE UNE CHOSE STUPIDE!MAIS IL M'A DIT QUE NON ET MOI COMME UNE IMBECILE JE L'AI CRU, IL VA VOIR DE QUEL BOIS JE ME CHAUFFE ! MAINTENANT ALLEZ PRENDRE VOTRE PETIT-DEJEUNER!Harry tu dormiras dans la chambre de Ron comme d'habitude, au fait où est-il celui-là?demanda-t-elle à Harry et les autres.

-Il n'est pas venu avec nous, il a préféré rester dormir, dit Ginny aussitôt.

-Je pensais qu'il était avec vous vu que son lit aussi était vide,dit-elle avec une anxiété qui ne faisait que s'accroître.

-Tu as regardé dans le grenier? demanda Fred.

-Pourquoi j'aurai été regarder dans le grenier? demanda Mrs Weasley qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Tu sais bien depuis que la goule est morte, le grenier est devenu son "sanctuaire",c'est là où se recueille Ronnie...,dit Georges en essayant d'étouffer un rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle!tu sais bien qu'il ne se sent pas bien depuis que...,Mrs Weasley s'arrêta un instant en regardant Harry puis reprit, tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler!...

-Maman, Harry est au courrant donc pas la peine de faire la cachottière devant lui! l'interrompit Ginny.

- QUOI ?Vous lui avez tout dit,demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, dirent-ils tous ensembles."

Mrs Weasley se tourna vers Harry avec un air un peu gêné et un peu désorienté et reprit:

"-Je suis désolée Harry que tu ais appris cette horrible évènement par ces trois garnements, Arthur et moi voulions te le dire quand tu serais par une voie légale, dit-elle en regardant ces trois enfants, mais passons je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler de ça maintenant.

-Et Hermione où est-elle ?Elle est ici ?demanda Harry.

-Non, Harry, Hermione n'est pas ici, elle est déjà à Poudlard. Dumbledore a voulu la mettre en sécurité au cas où il voudrait finir son "oeuvre".,dit-elle en parlant de Percy et de la tuerie qu'il avait faite. Bon aller fini de parler de ça, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire, maintenant allez tous dans la cuisine pour prendre votre petit-déjeuner. Harry pourrai-tu aller chercher Ron dans le grenier? tu serais gentil, demanda-t-elle à Harry qui accepta."

Harry monta les escaliers du Terrier puis grimpa l'échelle qui menait au grenier, il y découvrit le corps inerte de Ron allonger près de la fenêtre transpercée par les premiers rayons du soleil. Harry crut un instant que Ron était mort mais il se rendit compte que Ron dormait comme un bébé. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il dort, _pensa Harry, _mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de penser çà, je ferai mieux d'aller le réveiller. _Harry s'exécuta et alla réveiller doucement Ron qui commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Ron ne s'était pas rendu compte que celui qui l'avait tiré du sommeil était Harry, et sans ouvrir les yeux il prononça:

"- Qui que ce soit, dégagez!je ne veux parler à personne et laissez moi dormir,s'exclama Ron toujours les yeux fermés.

-Même pas à ton meilleur ami ,demanda Harry avec air faussement triste.

-Harry!Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ,demanda Ron l'air vraiment étonné.

-A ton avis, je suis ici pour quoi ?je suis ici pour passer le reste de mes vacances hors de cette famille de fou,lui dit alors Harry.

-Ouais c'est vrai!Pourquoi t'est venu me chercher ici ?et comment savais-tu que j'étais ici? demanda Ron.

-C'est ta mère qui m'a demandé d'aller te chercher pour le petit déjeuner et c'est Fred et Georges qui nous l'ont dit.

-Quoi?Il est déjà l'aube!s'exclama Ron. Bon aller descendons vite dans la cuisine avant que ma mère ne s'inquiète que l'on ne soit pas encore descendu!

-Ouais allons manger, je meurs de faim!",déclara Harry.

Ils descendirent à toute blinde les escaliers et rejoignirent la cuisine. Ce soir-là Mrs Weasley organisa une petite fête pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, malgré les tensions, ils s'amusèrent tous et cela devait faire longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rigoler ainsi...

Trois semaines passèrent ainsi sans encombre, le lundi de la dernière semaine de vacances, ils recevirent la liste et la lettre habituel de Poudlard, cette année ils avaient trois livres à acheter:

-Sortilèges et Enchantements niveau 6 par Miranda Fauconette

-Sortilèges de défense et d'attaque contre les forces du mal par Alastor Maugrey

-L'art des Potions avancées par Fioline Duchaudron

"- Fol Oeil a écrit un livre,s'exclama Harry surpris, j'en reviens pas et il ne nous l'a même pas dit. Et quand est-ce qui l'a pu l'écrire ?L'année dernière avec l'Ordre il n'a pas pu donc il l'a écrit il y a plus de deux ans car avant il était enfermé dans une malle, donc il a profité de sa retraite pour écrire ce livre, au moins cette année on ne sera pas obligé de lire les livres d'Eskivdur heureusement!"

Harry regarda Ron qui avait l'air tout aussi surpris que lui en voyant la liste.

Mrs Weasley en voyant qu'ils avaient reçu leur liste leur dit:

"Bon vous finirez votre déjeuner puis se prépara pour aller au Chemin De Traverse pour faire vos achats."

Tous les enfants Weasley y compris Harry acquiescèrent et finirent leur déjeuner tranquillement.

Quand tous le monde fut prêt, Mrs Weasley se dirigea vers la cheminée et y prit un vase remplit de poudre de cheminette puis se tourna vers les enfants pour qu'ils en prennent une poignée mais à cette instant la tête de Remus apparut dans les flammes et s'écria:

-"Salut tous le monde,Mrs Weasley sursauta au son de la voix de Remus et lâcha le vase remplit de poudre et se fracassa en morceau répandant ainsi la poudre de cheminette sur le tapis du salon.

-Arghhhhh,tu m'as fait peur imbécile, regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire, dit-elle en montrant le vase cassé et elle sortit sa baguette, _Reparo_, et le vase se recolla, Ginny ma chérie peut ramasser la poudre et la mettre dans le vase?

-Oui maman.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène Remus ,demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Je suis venu vous avertir de ne pas aller au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui et heureusement je suis arrivé à temps à ce que je vois!dit-il.

-Pourquoi ne doit-on pas y aller ?demanda Harry.

-Parce que Voldemort est apparut sur le Chemin de Traverse très tôt ce matin, heureusement qu'à cette heure Le Chemin de Traverse n'est pas très fréquenté, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'un groupe d'Auror patrouillait donc ils ont réussi à limiter les dégâts à seulement trois morts et vingt blessés.

-Qui a été tué? demanda Mrs Weasley avec un air horrifié.

-Un ivrogne, Dawlish et une vieille sorcière qui revenait de l'Allée des Embrumes, leur dit-il.

-Par Merlin, un Aurore a été tué!s'exclama Mrs Weasley.

-Oui c'est lui qui a reçu le sort de Voldemort de plein fouet et l'explosion a tué l'ivrogne et la vieille sorcière et a blessé les passant. Bon les autres m'appellent, nous devons aller sécuriser le Chemin de Traverse et vérifier l'étendu des dégâts.

-Et quand est-ce que l'on pourra y aller ?demanda Mrs Weasley encore sous le choc.

-Vous pourrez y aller dès demain",répondit Remus qui s'apprêtait à partir quand les jumeaux lui demandèrent:

"-Eh Remus, notre boutique n'a pas était détruite j'espère ?demandèrent les jumeaux.

-Où est-elle située ?demanda Remus

-Vers le Chaudron Baveur, répondit Fred.

-Bon alors ne vous inquiétiez pas votre boutique va sûrement très bien car l'explosion a eu lieu vers Gringotts et l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Ouf, on l'a échappé belle, je ne sait pas ce que l'on aurait fait si elle avait été détruite. Merci Remus.

-De rien Georges, bon maintenant faut que j'y aille. A plus tard!"

Et la tête de Remus se volatilisa. La journée passa très vite, Harry et Ron passèrent toute l'après-midi a joué aux échecs version sorcier.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent acheter leurs fournitures avec une certaine appréhension à ce qui c'est passé hier matin.

La semaine passa aussi très vite, et le jour du départ pour Poudlard était arrivé, Harry et Ron avaient préparé leurs bagages à l'avance pour être sûr de ne pas être en retard. Mr Weasley avait pris soin de leur envoyé une voiture du Ministère pour les amener à la gare de King Cross à Londres. Quand ils furent arriver à la gare, ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le quai 9°3/4 et ils virent que le Poudlard Express était déjà là comme d'habitude. Ils dirent au revoir à Mrs Weasley qui les serrait à tour de rôle dans ses bras. Il montèrent à bord du train et cherchèrent un compartiment de libre. Quand ils furent installés, ils attendirent le départ du train en silence...

Hbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbh

Voila la fin de ce chapitre vient de s'annoncer !Que c'est triste !lol

Aller rendez-vous a dimanche prochain !

Bisous !

Et n'oublie pas les review !

Chitchai Kyabetsu !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir tout le monde les gens!Voici le Chapitre 4!(oui je sais tout le monde s'en doutait mais bon!) et comme d'habitude voici les RAR qui seront très courte cette fois-ci...--'

**Yoru-San-:** Tout d'abord Merci de ta fidélité pour ma fic!Et oui je sais parfois être moins gore!mdrr mais ce coté réapparaîtra au cours de la fic!donc d'autres morts à prévoir!Et vi! Sirius restera dans nos coeurs mais bon il reviendra pas!Bon ben je te fait des gros bisous et à la prochaine pour une prochaine review!

**Sahada:** Ma chère Sahada tout d'abord je voudrai te dire que dans ce monde rien n'est parfait et surtout pas moi!Tu dis que ma fic n'est pas parfaite je te l'accorde mais je ne suis pas un écrivain hors pair comme certains auteurs de fic mais même chez eux nous retrouvons des imperfections!Même dans tes fics que je n'ai pas encore lu se trouve certainement des imperfections niveau orthographique,grammaticale et autres.Même chez des auteurs comme Falyla,Florelia, en bref tous les grands auteurs de fics ne sont pas parfaits, mais on peut toujours poursuivre nos entreprises pour s'améliorer pour nous approcher de la perfection mais nous ne pourrons jamais l'atteindre!Ceux qui pensent que la perfection existe, ne sont que des idéaliste qui ne voient pas la réalité et ceux qui pensent qu'ils ont atteint la perfection ne font preuves que de pur prétention! Donc dans le but de m'améliorer je te propose que tu me dise en quoi ma fic n'est pas parfaite et je pourrai essayer de corriger certaines erreur de ma part, mais bon ma fic restera toujours imparfaite.Donc j'espère que tu me reviewera pour me dire les fonds de ta pensée, et à la prochaine.

**Tite Winky:** Ma Nounouille!C'est un miracle que tu ais laissé une deuxième review!Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi, rien n'est parafait!C'est sûr la notion de perfection n'est que abstraite, une utopie, donc qui ne sera jamais intégrée à la réalité, on peut s'en approcher comme je l'ai dit avant mais on ne pourra jamais y arriver!il y aura toujours un petit truc qui fera que ce n'est pas parfait.Quand je me vois parler comme ça, je me sens nostalgique de l'époque où on avait Madame Lafond!Mais bon c'est le passé!mdrr

Aller je te laisse gros bisous et à la prochaine!

hbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbh

**Chapitre IV :**

Il régnait un silence de mort dans la cabine, Harry voulu rompre ce silence quand tout a coup un petit blondinet plus connu sous le nom de "La Fouine" fit irruption.

-"Alors Super Potter ça va comme tu peux? T'as pas fait trop de cauchemar ces temps ci , dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-La ferme Malfoy, on rira bien qui rira le dernier quand on apprendra qui est le nouveaux prof de DCFM, si c'est encore Maugrey gare à toi La fouine!", répliqua Ginny qui s'était levée.

Malfoy eu un mouvement de recul et scruta la cabine et reprit:

-"Hum à ce que je vois cette sale sang de bourbe n'est pas avec vous, elle a du rester avec sa Maman et son Papa, dit-il en insistant sur maman et papa."

A ces mots Ron et Harry se précipitèrent sur le Serpentard, qui commençait déjà a regretter ses paroles, en faisant tomber Ginny sur sa banquette et de leurs poings ils cognèrent sur le fils Malfoy avec tant de rage et de haine que mêmes les gorilles de celui-ci eurent du mal à les séparer. Ginny assistant au spectacle lança un sort de chauve-furie sur Crabbe et Goyle qui lâchèrent tout de suite Harry et Ron qui eux en profitèrent pour rattraper le Blond qui s'enfuyait à toute blinde.

Le sort que Ginny avait lancé aux deux gorilles s'est dissipé et ceux-ci se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle lorsque Neville qui revenait du chariot à friandises les aperçu. Celui-ci lâcha son sac de friandises, sortit sa baguette et lança le sort de jambencoton sur Goyle qui en tombant entraîna Crabbe dans sa chute et Ginny leur jeta un _Expulsio_ qui les fit voler hors de la cabine, ils se relevèrent péniblement et prirent leur jambe à leur cou. Neville et Ginny rirent de bon coeur en les voyant s'enfuir, elle n'avait pas rit comme ça depuis que Percy était devenu un mangemort. Neville ramassa ses friandises et rejoignit Ginny dans la cabine.

Ils attendirent presque dix minutes avant que Harry et Ron soient revenus avec un sourire triomphant au coin des lèvres, leur sourire laissa perplexe Ginny:

-"Pourquoi ce petit sourire ?", leur demanda-t-elle

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et commencèrent à rigoler, Ginny haussa les sourcils.

-"Aller dites le nous,dit-elle agacée par leur rire.

-Oh rien sauf que maintenant Malfoy n'est plus blond, répondit Harry qui essayait de se retenir d'exploser de rire une fois de plus.

-De quoi il est plus blond ?Il a les cheveux de quelle couleur maintenant , demanda Neville qui s'intéressa soudain à la discussion.

-Ben maintenant ce n'est plus un blond mais une blonde, pouffa Ron tout en rigolant.

-Comment ça blonde , demanda Neville interloqué.

-Harry, Ron ne me dites pas que..., intervint Ginny.

-Si!Maintenant faudra l'appeler Melle Dragonna Lucia Malfoy!", fit Harry en redoublant d'effort pour ne pas rire au nez de Ginny qui se mis aussitôt à rire jusqu'à en pleurer.

L'hilarité était générale mais celui qui devait prendre le plus de plaisir était Neville car c'est la punition extrême que méritait le Blond. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'intense fou rire Neville se releva et en essuyant les larmes qui couler sur ses joues il demanda à Harry comment ils avaient fait pour transformer Drago en fille.

-"Ben en fait c'est facile, l'année dernière j'était parti faire des recherches dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et j'ai trouvé une formule pour transmuter un homme en femme, j'ai déchiré la page et j'ai étudier ce sort qui était compliqué mais j'ai réussi à le maîtriser au bout de quatre mois ainsi que le contre-sort puis j'ai brûler la page pour que le sort et l'anti-sort ne soient connus que de moi même!Donc si Drago veut retrouver son apparence masculine, il faudra obligatoirement me le demander! Et ce qui n'arrivera pas, expliqua-t-il à Neville et à Ginny.

-Mais comme toi, tu ne vaudras jamais accepter de lui rendre son apparence normale il n'aucune chance de la retrouver de si tôt!", dit Ginny en rigolant.

Et un nouveau fou rire éclata qui durera pratiquement jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard, dans cinq minutes ils allaient arrivé et ils pourront enfin revoir Hermione. Ils firent leur bagage, revêtirent leur uniforme et avancèrent jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche de leur compartiment.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé sur le quai de la gare de Préaulard, Harry chercha Hagrid et quand il le trouva ( ce ne fut pas long vu la taille du Demi géant) et il vis que les blessures qu'il avait l'année dernière avait disparue et qu'elles étaient remplacer par des cicatrices à peine visible, _Madame Pomfresh a du bien s'occuper de lui pour un résultat aussi efficace,_pensa Harry,_mais sil a pu de blessures ça voudrait dire qu'il aurait réussi à civiliser Graup ?Non c'est quasi-impossible!._ Il appela ses amis et ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule d'élève jusqu'à Hagrid qui était heureux de tous les retrouver enfin. Harry ne voulait pas ternir ces retrouvailles mais il prit son courage à deux mains et demanda au garde-chasse comme se faisait-il que ces blessures avaient disparue et sil avait réussi à civiliser Graup.

-"Non je n'ai pas réussi à civiliser ou tout du moins j'en ai pas eu le temps, lui expliqua-t-il la larme à l'oeil, quand je suis revenue après la fin de l'année scolaire Graup n'était plus là et Aragog m'a dit qu'il avait été attaqué par les centaures donc j'ai cherché après dans toute la forêt et quand je l'ai enfin trouvé il était très mal en point, déclara-t-il en séchant une larme sur sa joue pleine de cicatrices et reprit, j'ai été cherché Dumbledore qui l'a fait léviter à travers la forêt jusqu'au château et il a dû passer des heures et des heures à jeter des sorts de guérisons sur ses blessures. Une fois guéri, il lui a jeté sans doute le sortilège de sommeil le plus puissant qu'il connaisse car Graup s'endormit à il avait fait un portoloin jusqu'en Roumanie où Charlie étudie les dragons. Une fois là-bas une équipe médicale s'est occupé de Graup et a fini mon travail, enfin il ne sait pas parler couramment anglais mais il se débrouille maintenant il aide Charlie à tenir les dragons pendant leurs soins, finit-il avec un sourire.

- Mais c'est génial, dirent-ils tous ensemble en riant et content pour Hagrid et Graup.

-Mais qui est Graup, demanda Neville.

-C'est mon petit frère, dit Hagrid à Neville, c'est un géant que j'ai ramené d'une de mes missions pour Dumbledore.

-C'est bien que vous avez retrouver un membre de votre famille mais c'est que vous soyez déjà séparé.."

Mais Ginny fut couper par un sifflet, il était temps de trouver une diligence vide pour s'y installer. Ils entendirent Hagrid au loin quand les sombrals commençait à avancer, il appelait les première année qui effectuait le voyage dans des barques sur le lac de Poudlard mais il faut prendre garde au calmar géant...

Le trajet qui les menait à Poudlard fut quelque peu agité en raison d'un violent orage qui sévissait aux alentours du château.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la diligence, Harry et Ron coururent vers le château pour y retrouver Hermione, mais à la surprise la Grande Porte ne s'ouvrit pas et les élèves commençaient à s'agglutiner lorsqu'une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous surgit de nulle part, cette voix ,comme ils le pensaient, était à l'intérieur de leur tête.Cette voix n'était autre que celle de Dumbledore qui leur disait:

"- Chers élèves de Poudlard, en raison de récents événements, j'ai établi un nouveaux sortilèges sur la Grande Porte, celle-ci ne s'ouvrira qu'à l'énoncer d'un mot de passe.Attention ce mot de passe ne devra absolument pas dit tout haut, il doit être penser.Si vous voulez entrer à l'intérieur du château mettez votre main droite sur la porte et pensez très fort au mot de passe.Vous serez comme absorber à travers la porte et amener directement dans le hall d'entrée.M'avez-vous bien compris ?", et les élèves répondirent tous oui en choeur.

"-Bon maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous le donner!Donc le mot de passe de la Grande Porte sera: Kokoro Chikara qui signifie la "Puissance du coeur". Maintenant venez me rejoindre dans la grande salle!"

Harry fut le premier à essayer, il posa sa main droite sur la porte et il pensa très fort au mot de passe, _Kokoro Chikara_, et là il fut absorber par la porte comme si quelqu'un lui prenait la main et l'attirait à travers la porte._Je me demande si les fantômes ressentent la même chose quand il traverse un mur,_se demanda Harry tandis qu'il posait un pied dans le Hall d'entrée.

Il attendit Ron qui arriva seulement deux minutes après lui et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, Harry ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la première personne qui était assise, et la serra très fort dans ses bras.

"-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé,j'aurais du être là pour te protéger toi et ta famille,mais quand je suis chez mon oncle je ne vois plus à travers les yeux de Voldemort je n'ai pas pu empêcher çà, je suis vraiment désolé." Dit-il d'une traite les larmes aux yeux.

"- Ce n'est pas ta faute,Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute! Tu n'aurais pas pu empêcher ce qui est arrivé, ils ont agit indirectement, tu n'aurais pas pu alors arrête de culpabiliser ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant, ils sont morts et rien ne pourra changer cela!C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de les venger, je tuerai ce mangemort et je t'aiderai par n'importe quels moyens de vaincre cette merde putride!", déclara Hermione avec des flammes qui brillaient aux fonds de ses yeux, des flammes vengeresse remplit de détermination.

"-Mais Hermione..."

Harry n'eut pas le temps de rajouté quoique ce soit car un Malfoy ou plutôt une Malfoy en furie se jeta sur lui.

"- Potter tu vas me rendre mon corps de mâle parfait tout de suite,éructa la blonde.

- Il n'en est pas question, je te trouve plus sexy en blonde même si c'est vrai que tu as un superbe corps en tant qu'homme, dit Harry qui rougit en se rendant de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Ah bon? Comme ça tu trouves que j'ai un corps superbe! Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me le rendre ,demanda Malfoy.

- Oui mais je préfère celui de Ron, il est plus sculpté et sa peau est bronzé alors que toi on dirait un fantômes!D'où que Ron est beaucoup plus sexy que toi!

- QUOI ,dit Ron avant de s'évanouir,(il a un esprit fragile ce n'est pas sa faute!Pardonnez-le!mdrr)

- Alors comme ça Potty, tu en pinces pour ton ami le fils de l'amoureux des Moldus!En voilà une nouvelle!Tu as intérêt de me rendre mon corps immédiatement sinon toute l'école ne tardera pas à le ...

- Kaikoroku Kesu, prononça Hermione avant que Malfoy ne finit sa phrase.

-Alors tu vas me rendre mon corps oui ou merde , demanda la blonde.

- Merde Malfoy, je te le rendrai quand tu seras devenu aimable avec tout le monde!Ce qui est peine perdue!Maintenant lâche moi!", s'exclama Harry.

La fille Malfoy anciennement le fils, se retira et se dirigea vers sa table, Harry se releva et s'assis à côté d'Hermione et s'apprêtait à lui poser une question quand il entendit la voix de Dumbledore.

"- Jeunes gens, voici venu le temps de faire entrer les premières années et de faire la répartition. Ma chère Minerva voulez-vous bien les amener ,demanda poliment le Directeur.

- Mais bien sûr, Albus, j'y vais de ce pas."

Ron reprit conscience lorsque le professeur McGonagall ferma la porte de la Grande Salle, il se releva et s'assit de l'autre côté d'Hermione et ne prononça plus aucun mots de la soirée.

Un éclair zébra le plafond de la salle et les premières années firent leur entrée.

Hbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhb

Voila le chapitre est fini!

J'espère qu'il vous a plus et à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 5!

Et comme d'habitude laisser une chtite review cela fait toujours plaisir qu'elles soient positives ou négatives , elles sont toujours constructives!

Et pour ceux qui possèdent Msn Messenger et qui voudraient me parler voici mon gros bisous à tous! Bye!

Chitchai Kyabetsu!


	5. Chapter 5

Kikou !Me revoilà avec un new chapitre !Bon avant de faire les RARs je voudrais dédicacé ce chapitre à Fanny allias Junkia (allez voir ses fics qui sont merveilleuses !) en qui j'ai trouvé une amie, une confidente.Avec elle je peux être moi-même sans être jugé, c'est pour ça que je la trouve admirable et que je l'adore !C'est aussi une fille très très sympathique en qui on peut avoir confiance, qui est très drôle et avec qui je me tape de gros délire !mdr !En bref je lui dédicace tout particulièrement une scène (vous devinerez très bien laquelle quand vous lirez !LOL !), et je lui fait de gros bisous !

Maintenant faisons place au RARs !

**Yoru-San :** Salut !Tu veux un mouchoir pour sécher tes larmes ?Mdrr !Merci pour ces compliments, et oui pour l'instant elle est pas trop gore mais ça va venir, pas encore maintenant mais pour bientôt ! Mouhahahaha !Mdrr ! Moi aussi je me suis fait piquer et mon bras a doublé de volume !mdrrrrr(ça fait mal !snif !) Bon aller je te laisse, gros bisous et à la prochaine !

**Zaika :** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Farahon :** Salut, euhh…Hermione pour l'instant n'a rien fait, elle a juste l'intention de faire quelque chose en l'occurrence ici venger la mort de ses parents en tuant Percy et d'aider Harry à vaincre cette face putride ! Et si tu parle de quelque chose d'autre je ne vois pas de quoi ! Et la langue c'est du français mais bon c'est sûr ce n'est pas du langage sms donc tu n'y peux être pas habitué ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas dès que tu auras l'habitude tu comprendra tous c'est promis ! En attendant faudra que tu fasses des efforts et moi aussi pour certaines choses ! Comme ça tout le monde est content ! Euhhh et pour le couple tu n'a qu'à regarder le pairing dans lequel se trouve ma fic et tu le sauras mais bon ça non plus tu n'a pas du le voir, il te faut peut-être tout simplement des lunettes !et je ne les mettrai pas ensemble tant que Draco est en fille ! Une relation entre un garçon et une fille c'est d'un ennui !Donc ça attendra un petit peu ! Bon aller à la prochaine !

**Echizen D Luffy :** Bonjour ! Tout d'abord merci pour ta review même si c'est une critique mais cela veut dire aussi que tu as pris le temps de lire ma fic et je t'en suis reconnaissant !Je sais que ma fic est plate mais bon faut le temps que je m'habitue à écrire, comme c'est ma première fic je fais du mieux que je peux malgré les centaines de fics que j'ai lu, je pensais que ça aller être plus facile d'écrire mais bon je me suis bien trompé !Je sais que ne pourrai jamais rivaliser avec les grands et les grandes auteurs de fics comme Florelia,Falyla,Umbre77,Onarluca, etc , mais je fais du mieux que je peux pour y arriver.Et comme tu dis aussi chacun ces goûts, d'autres vont aimer ma fic, d'autres vont la détester, d'autres vont la trouver plate comme tu dis mais bon comme je l'ai dit dans les RARs du chapitre 4, personne n'est parfait, on ne peut pas atteindre la perfection mais on ne peut qu'aller en s'améliorant et c'est grâce à vos reviews que je le pourrais !C'est pour ça que je trouve ta review très instructive mais le genre de review comme j'ai eu de la part de Sahada, ne me servent à rien, elle n'explique les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne l'a pas trouvé parfaite (même si je n'aime pas cette notion de perfection) donc elle m'est tout simplement inutile.Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite je ne me décourage pas, tout ira en s'améliorant avec le temps enfin j'espère !Et je te remercie pour ta review en espérant te revoir prochainement !

**Lyciaa :** Salut ! Merci de ta review et ton plaisir voici la suite !Et pour un épisode comique avec Malfoy fille il y aura une scène dans le chapitre 6 qui est encours d'écriture !Donc à plus et gros bisous !

**Tite Winky :** Oh Pinaise !Trois review de toi ma nouille !C'EST UN MIRACLE!Mais bon merci pour ta review !Gros bisous !Et à piluche !

Bon maintenant place à la suite !Ah oui au fait il y aura une scène classée M donc vous êtes prévenus !mdrrr Et bonne lecture !

Hbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhhbhbhbhbhhbhb

**Chapitre V :**

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et un petit groupe de premières années fit son entrée,_ils sont de plus en plus petit chaque année ou c'est une impression…,_pensa Harry en regardant les premières années franchirent le seuil de la porte. Quand ils passèrent devant lui, Harry remarqua une petite fille couverte de boue, elle était blonde à en croire le peu de ses cheveux qui n'étaient pas souillés par la boue.Il remarqua que celle-ci regardait dans la direction de Colin et Denis Crivey, _Oh ! Non j'espère que c'est pas leur petite sœur sinon je ça me fera une folle furieuse à repousser comme je le fait déjà avec ses frères ! Faites que ça ne soit pas le cas ,_ pensa Harry en regardant la petite fillette de onze ans.

Le groupe de premières années fut suivi de près par le professeur de métamorphose qui avait dans ses bras un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé que tous connaissaient : Le choixpeau.

Le professeur McGonagall mis le tabouret en face de la table des professeurs et posa la Choixpeau dessus, elle sortit une liste de sa robe et replaça ses lunettes.

"- Quand j'appellerai votre nom vous vous avancerez et vous poserez le Choixpeau sur votre tête, celui désignera dans quelle maison vous serez répartit.Bon maintenant commençons, Elena Ackles. "

La jeune s'avança et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

" - Gryffondor !"

Et cela se poursuivit de la même jusqu'à ce que Harry redoutait arriva.

"- Amy Crivey "

La jeune fille couverte de boue s'avança et trébucha en prenant son pied dans le pan de sa robe, celle-ci se releva sous le regard indigné du professeur McGonagall, et alla placer le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

"-Hummm, intéressant, je dirait SERPENTARD !"

Sous les regards éberlués de ses deux frères, de soulagement de Harry et les applaudissement des Serpentards, elle s'assit à côté d'un autre première année de Serpentard.

La répartition se finit avec Jessica Zabini, la petite sœur de Blaise, ami et fidèle Serpentard au service de Drago Malfoy, quant à elle, elle fut envoyé contre toute attente à Gryffondor ! Elle alla s'asseoir chez les Gryffondors sous le regard dégoûté de son frère et les applaudissements des Gryffondors.

Suite à cette répartition, Dumbledore pris la parole.

"-Mes enfants, avant de commencer notre repas, j'ai une dernière chose à faire, pour vous protéger et pour protéger notre école je dois vous jetez un sortilège ancien pour empêcher de divulguer le mot de passe de la Grande Porte! Celui-ci vous empêchera de dire, d'écrire et même de penser au mot de passe autre que dans l'utilité d'ouvrir la porte, cela empêchera ainsi les divers fuites qui pourraient nous être fatale, dit-il en jetant un regard aux Serpentard.Maintenant fermer les yeux et concentrez-vous sur ma voix."

Les élèves fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent.

"-Majutsu Temae Habamu Abaku An'gou Shuuto Sen'nin' Kokujin' "

Une fois le sortilège jeté, tous les élèves furent recouverts d'une lueur argentée et rouvrirent les yeux._Ben voilà avec qui elle a appris ces sorts bizarre, elle n'a pas du chômer depuis qu'elle est ici,_ pensa Harry après que le professeur Dumbledore ait jeté le sort.

Le directeur frappa des mains et des mets plus succulents les uns que les autres apparurent sur les tables, tous les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture sauf un à l'étonnement général.Cet élève fut Ron, dont l'appétit légendaire était réputé dans tout Poudlard, ne mangeait rien, il ne touchait à aucun des plats qui circulaient sous ses yeux.Cela inquiéta Harry et Hermione qui décidèrent de lui parlaient à la fin du repas.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et tapa des mains pour attirer l'attention des élèves.

"-Mademoiselles, Messieurs les Préfet-en-chefs veuillez distribuer les emplois du temps à chaque élèves de votre maison.Et votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal n'arrivera que tard dans la nuit donc vous ferez sa connaissance demain.Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et à demain."

Sur ces bonnes paroles de leur Directeur, les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle pour ensuite se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune.

Le trio de Gryffondor arriva au tableau de la Grosse Dame, et Hermione prononça le mot de passe :

"- Kareshi Daisuki !", prononça Hermione tandis que la Grosse Dame fit pivoter la porte. " C'est moi qui ait choisi le mot de passe avec Dumbledore, ça veut dire « Mon amour, je t'aime » en japonais, ne me demandez pas où j'ai appris cette langue je vous expliquerai plus tard !"

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et allèrent s'installer dans les fauteuils de chintz près de la cheminée.Ils attendirent jusque une heure du matin que tout le monde étaient partis pour pouvoir enfin parler aucun d'entre eux ne se décidait à parler, ce fut Hermione qui se lança.

"- Bon je pense que vous êtes au courant de ce qui c'est passé au début du mois de juillet ?" demanda Hermione.Ces deux amis hochèrent à l'affirmative. "A la suite de çà, je suis venue m'installer à Poudlard pour y être en sécurité, quand je suis arrivée Dumbledore m'avait acheté tous les livres que j'avais besoin cette année, donc je les ai étudié, mais une semaine après je les avais tous lu et donc je commençais à m'ennuyer et Dumbledore m'a proposer de m'apprendre cette langue ainsi que divers sorts d'origine japonaise et particulièrement utile.D'où le sort que j'ai utilisé sur Malfoy tout à l'heure, celui-ci sert à effacé la mémoire comme Oubliette mais il a un plus , il nous permet de remplir le vide créer par la perte de mémoire par un faux souvenir créer par notre esprit.Je vous apprendrais ces sorts si vous le souhaiter. Un autre exemple de sort japonais, celui qu'a lancé Dumbledore sur tous les élèves, c'est à l'origine un sort japonais mais il l'a remanié à sa sauce !

- Okay, voilà pourquoi je connaissais aucun de ses sorts, mais tu as du mettre les bouchées double pour apprendre une langue et ces sorts en moins de deux mois , demanda Harry.

- Oui, mais bon comme ça, cela m'a permis de penser à autre chose, et je me suis beaucoup amuser avec Dumbledore.Et vous comment c'est passé vos vacances ?

- Ben, un mois de juillet normal chez les Dursley, a balayé, faire la vaisselle, etc., à se faire engueuler, un mois super sympathique ! Et après je suis allé chez Ron tout le mois d'août.

-Ben c'est cool ! Bon je vais aller me coucher, à oui au fait j'ai une chambre personnelle cette année.elle se trouve au sixième étage, derrière la peinture représentant une vallée désertique, le mot de passe c'est : Shitashimi, cela veut dire Amitié.Bonne nuit les garçons !"

Et elle les embrassa tous les deux sur la joue et quitta la salle commune.

Un moment après il régnait toujours un silence pesant sur les deux amis restés près du feu. Ce silence agaçait Harry qui prit la parole :

"-Ron pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien depuis ce soir ?Demanda Harry.

- …..

- Mais répond moi Ron ! Bordel dit moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

- Parce tu a dit tout à l'hure que tu me trouvais bien foutu et plus sexy que cette face de fouine !Voilà pourquoi ! Et maintenant je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions.", dit Ron sans reprendre sa respiration.

Harry resta sans voix, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et il sursauta quand Ron se remit à parler.

"- Harry j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Est-ce que tu es gay , demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Euh……

-Euh… quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, je ne me suis jamais posé la question, mais en voyant que ma seule expérience avec une fille fut un réel désastre, et que je matte Malfoy et… d'autres mecs, je pense que je suis gay…

- Tu n'as pas avoir honte, moi aussi je suis gay, et je l'ai su bien avant toi, depuis la quatrième année en fait, au moment où j'ai su que j'étais la chose la plus important pour toi.Et c'est aussi depuis ce moment là que je suis tomber amoureux de toi…Harry il faut que je te dise que je…que je…..Je t'aime !", avoua-t-il à Harry qui tomba dans les pommes sous les révélations de son meilleur amis.

Harry mis quelque minutes pour reprendre connaissance, en se relevant il remettait tout en ordre dans sa tête et tout à coup tout lui revint et il regarda Ron avec des yeux rond.

"- Ron c'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes , demanda-t-il à Ron qui rougit tel que ses joues furent de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je t'aime à la folie, j'ai envie d'être avec toi, de te serrer dans mes bras, de te sentir tout contre moi, de caresser ta peau, de humer ton parfum, passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux et j'ai envie de toi, Harry.

-….."

Sur les paroles du roux, Harry courut à toute jambe jusqu'au dortoir, et se jeta dans son lit sans mettre de pyjama en fermant les rideaux et jetant à la va vite un sort de mutisme et de verrouillage. Il entendit Ron monter dans le dortoir d'un pas lent et se coucher aussi dans le lit en pleurant. (Sous cette apparence de bourrin, se cache une finesse et une délicatesse inavouée !C'est qu'il est sensible le petiot !Il est fragile je vous dis !Personne ne voulait me croire !Roooo)

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne heure, vers 5h30, il prit ses affaires et il alla à la salle de bain en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne réveiller personnes.Il entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla, en enlevant son t-shirt on pouvait admirer la fine musculature qu'Harry avait développer avec le quidditch, sa peau était halée grâce aux nombreuses heures qu'il avait passé torse nu, allongé dans le jardin des Dursley quand ceux-ci partaient pour plusieurs heures où il était libre comme l'air.Puis il enleva son pantalon, laissant apparaître un boxer noir moulant qui épouser bien la forme de ses parties génitales et son joli petit cul bien rebondit ( On ne bave pas s'il vous plaît !Mdrr sinon votre clavier risque de rendre l'âme !C'est qua supporte pas trop l'humidité ce matériel ! LOL !) , il enleva ses chaussettes puis enleva sans le vouloir son boxer d'une façon lente et sensuelle et il se dirigea vers la douche.Il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et le robinet d'eau froide pour obtenir une température idéale, ni trop chaude ni trop froide, il empoigna son gel douche et en versa au creux de la paume de sa main et commença à se savonner tout d'abord les bras, puis son torse musclé dont il s'occupa un petit moment en le caressant, puis il entreprit de s'occuper de son entrejambe qui par les massages qu'il se prodiguait, eut un afflux sanguin et se gonfla de plus en plus.De sa main droite, il empoigna sa verge et commença à faire lentement des va-et-vient et de la main gauche il entreprit de masser ses testicules.(Joindre l'utile à l'agréable c'est tellement mieux vous ne trouvez pas ?). Il s'appuya contre la parois de la douche et accéléra ses caresses, sa main gauche quitta ses testicules et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son intimité qui n'avait été jamais violée (Je ne parle pas de viol !Attention !Je ne suis pas pervers à ce point là !Quoique --' ! Mdrr mais je parle plutôt dans le sens de la virginité !A ne pas s'y méprendre !) . Il y introduisit d'abord un doigt, l'anneau de chair se serra autour de celui-ci le temps de s'habituer à cette première intrusion, puis un deuxième qui le fit grimacer de douleur, mais ensuite ce fut le plaisir de cette pénétration qui prit le dessus et il décida d'insérer un troisième doigt, cela le fit frémir de plaisir mais en même temps de douleur mais ce fut le plaisir qui l'emporta.Il amorça un autre mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses doigt, il était au bord de l'extase, il caressait toujours son sexe en même temps de haut en bas et en tournant un peu sa main à chaque descente, ce qui avait pour effet d'augmenter le plaisir. Puis le mouvement de la jouissance fut arrivé, l'anneau de chair se contracta autour de ses doigts, et là ce fut une rafale de plaisir, qui le submergea, une montée d'adrénaline et une poussée d'endorphine et voilà l'orgasme, il sentit un liquide remonter le long de son urètre puis ce liquide jaillit par petit jet, puis il coula doucement le long de son gland, de sa verge et de sa main qui continuait encore quelques petits mouvements.Puis il leva sa main à hauteur de sa bouche et il décida de goûter à ce liquide blanchâtre, tiède et quelque peu visqueux, il lécha ses doigts sur lesquels cette source de vie(Ben dans son cas elle ne sera jamais source de vie, enfin je pense !LOL ! Bon passons !), d'une façon plus que sensuelle il suça ses doigts, et recueilli jusqu'à la dernière goutte cette liqueur sucrée et tiède.En voulant toujours plus (C'est qu'il est gourmand le Ryry !), passa son pouce sur le bout de son gland où perlait l'ultime goutte de son sperme et suçota son pouce comme un mignon petit bébé.

Après cette douche de plaisirs, il se rhabilla rapidement et coiffa cette chevelure noire de jais, celle-ci lui arrivait maintenant a mi-dos mais était toujours aussi indomptable. Sa coupe de cheveux le rendait plus sexy, plus homme mais en même un peu plus efféminé mais ce côté se voyait se faire rembarrer grâce à son corps de dieux grecs, qui ne laissait aucune filles, mais aussi beaucoup de membres de la gente masculine, insensibles à son charme.

Puis après avoir pris soin de lui, il descendit dans la salle commune qui était encore vide à cette heure-ci, à environ 6h45, seule Hermione se trouvait déjà dans un fauteuil avec comme toujours un livre dans les mains.Il se dirigea vers elle et s'assit sur le fauteuil adjacent au sien, elle fut étonnée qu'il soit déjà levé à cette heure-ci, en voyant la mine tristounette de Harry, elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et il lui répondit :

"- Rien tout va bien je t'assure, c'est juste que je suis encore un peu dans les vaps.

- Harry James Potter, tu sais bien que tu mens très mal, et surtout depuis le temps que l'on se connaît je sais quand tu mens ou pas ! Donc tu me dis ce qu'il se passe ou sinon je t'oblige à lire l'histoire de Poudlard, donc tu choisis soit tu me parles soit tu lis un gros pavé de trois milles pages et m'en fait un résumé.

-Je préfère la deuxième solution…

- Ouhla Pour que tu choisisses çà, c'est quelque chose de grave, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler ça te ferait tu bien, et tu sis que je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Ouais, bon, mais pas ici mais plutôt à la salle sur Demande.

-D'accord mais faut prévenir Ron av…

- Non surtout pas ! Pas un mot à Ron, c'est compris ?

- Oui d'accord mais pourquoi ?

-Je t'expliquerai après."

Sur ce, ils quittèrent la Tour de Gryffondor et allèrent à la salle sur Demande où se trouvait à présent deux grands fauteuils près d'une cheminée, Harry et Hermione s'y installèrent, Harry dans le fauteuil argent aux motifs dorés et Hermione dans le fauteuil rouge sang aux motifs argentés.Hermione ne parlait pas, elle attendait Harry se lançait mais celui-ci semblait encore hésiter à lui avouer ce qui c'était passé hier soir. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Harry décida de se confier, il raconta à Hermione ce qui s'était passé, elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre, ce qui était préférable.A la fin de cette litanie, il avait les larmes aux yeux et Hermione se le va et le pris dans ses bras.

"- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

- Je sais pas Mione, je sais que je suis attiré par lui mais seulement au niveau physique, je le considère comme un frère et on ne peut pas tomber amoureux d'un frère.J'ai pas envie de gâcher toute notre amitié, mais maintenant quoique je fasse elle est gâchée, il l'a gâchée, il n'aurait du me dire ça !

- Chut…calme-toi, ça va aller.Je suis là, je serai toujours là pour toi mais aussi pour Ron, mais contrairement à toi, il ne me confie jamais rien et je pense qu'il se renferme sur lui-même, donc si tu veux lui expliquer tout e que tu m'as dit, dit lui, mais ne le froisse pas, on se sait pas comment il pourrait réagir, alors vas-y doucement.

- Ouais t'as raison, bon si on aller manger.

-Oui allons-y."

Ils quittèrent la salle et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, Harry poussa la porte et entra en premier suivi de Hermione.Il se dirigèrent vers leur place habituelle et n'y trouvèrent pas Ron, celui-ci était attablé avec Seamus, Dean et un élève de cinquième année qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, il s'assirent donc à leur place et déjeunèrent rapidement dans l'espoir de parler à Ron avant le cours de DCFM mais ce fut peine perdue car il était déjà parti et quand ils l'eurent retrouvé, il était en pleine séance de bouche à bouche avec l'élève de cinquième année en question. Cette scène avait fait plus mal à Harry qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer et parti en courrant en direction de la salle de DCFM accompagnée d'Hermione.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la classe, la cloche retentit, ce qui annonçait le début des cours.

Hbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhhbhbhbhbhbhb

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

La suite comme d'habitude dimanche prochain !

Et n'oubliez pas la petite review !Cela me fait toujours plaisir !

Aller a piluche et gros bisous !

Chitchai Kyabetsu !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut, salut !Me revoilà !

Hihihi mais bon avant de mettre la suite faisons place aux RARsssssssss !Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser une review !

**Tite Winky : **Oué je vois çà, tu fait des efforts dis donc !mdrrrr mais bon heureusement que tu m'en fait une sinon panpanculcul !Lol !Et encore merci pour tes review !lol !Et faudrait qu'on se voit avec Claire ça fait longtemps que je l'ai vu elle !

Et pour ton clavier, il est étanche c'est normal !Donc il est protégé il ne risque rien !mdrrrr

Bon aller je te laisse gros bisous !

**McGo :** Mirci !Mais bon c'est pas grave que tu n'aimes pas, au moins tu as pris le temps de me lire et c'est très gentil de ta part !Et c'est quand que tu reviens de vacance ?Aller bisous !A la prochaine !

**Yoru-San : **Oui vive les mouchoir et les enrhumés !(oui je sais je m'égare !)Et désolé la suite gore n'est pas encore pour maintenant mais je pense que du méchant fera son apparition dan le prochaine chap ou alors dans le prochain prochain !mdr, et les pikouze ca existe juste pour emmerder le monde…..fichus bestioles !Mais bon elles sont utiles donc c'est impossible de s'en débarrasser définitivement ! Et vii ce pauvre rouquin aime Ryry mais j'ai pas dit que c'était réciproque !Enfin au départ de ma fic quand je l'ai commencé (il y a plus d'un an !mdr) cela devait être un Harry/Ron mais j'ai changé d'avis !Car maintenant je ne peux plus encadrer le Weasmoche ! Mais en ce qui concerne le brouillage je peux rien te promettre, j'opte pour le contraire !(oups j'en ai trop dit !Chut maintenant !)Et oui Hermione est toujours là quand il faut mais bon pour l'instant je ne sais pas ce que je vais d'elle autre que pour sa vengeance et de l'aide à Harry je verrai bien !

Bon aller je te laisse, gros bisous, et see ya !

**Farahon :** Tout d'abord je voudrais te présenter mes excuses pour m'être emporter ainsi, mais bon on va dire aussi que tu n'étais pas très clair dans tes propos, comme je l'ai dit à Sahada, soyez plus explicite, chacun peut interpréter comme il veut vos propos, et malheureusement tu vois c'est ce qui m'est arriver. Et encore désolé de m'être emporter, aller bisous et à la prochaine !

**Zaika :** Salut, moi non plus je n'aime pas Ron mais bon c'est un persos comme un autre donc faut l'utiliser et l'avantage des fics c'est que l'on peut torturer les persos que l'on n'aime pas !Et euhhh T'ES PAS FOLLE DRAY PLUS SEXY EN FILLE !pouark !Quelle horreur !Mdrr, ça m'horripile !Donc la relation Harry/Dray ne commencera vraiment que lorsque celui-ci redeviendra un mec mais bon ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant mais bientôt ! Aller à plus !Et Gros bisous !

**Lou de mila :** Kikou !Merci que diable !Toi aussi ta fic est magnifique !(Lecteurs aller voir sa fic !Elle est merveilleuse !)

Aller gros bisous à toi aussi et vivement la suite de la tienne !

Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il serait temps de mettre la suite !mdrrrr. Aller bonne lecture à tous !

Hbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhb

**Chapitre VI :**

La cloche retentit, ce qui annonça le début des cours.Les élèves de sixièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard s'amassaient devant la salle de DCFM en attendant leur nouveau Professeur, en retard pour son premier jour, quel genre de professeur cela va être.

Après un quart d'heure d'attente, un homme apparut au bout du couloir, il s'approcha à grandes enjambées du groupe d'élèves et leur dit d'entrer dans la classe.Il se dirigea vers son bureau, déposa sa veste de cuir sur le dossier de sa chaise et se présenta à la classe.

"- Bonjour je me présente, je suis Bill Weasley votre nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais appelez moi Bill et je suis aussi votre co-professeur de Duel avec le Professeur Tonks dont vous ferez la connaissance cet après-midi."

Il regarda l'ensemble de sa classe, et fit l'appel, tout le monde répondait présent sauf un certain Draco Malfoy.

"- Je vois que notre cher Mr Malfoy n'est point venu à mon cours qu'il doit considérer comme inutile.

-Bill, Draco est présent il est là-bas au fond de la classe ou plutôt ELLE est au fond de la classe, pouffa Harry.

-Ahhhh c'était donc ça ! Bon Melle Malfoy vous pourrez répondre présente quand je vous appelle !

- Oui, Professeur, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait méprisante.

- Bon voilà qui est résolu, maintenant passons au cours, nous allons étudier le sortilège de Transmus, qui me peut me dire en quoi consiste ce sort ?"

Personne ne leva sa main sauf notre inéluctable Hermione Granger allias Miss-Je-Sait-Tout-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde, Bill lui fit un signe de tête comme quoi elle pouvait parler.

"- Le sortilège de Transmus est un sortilège de transmutation, mais dans le cas de ce sortilège, il ne peut être que dans une seule transmutation possible : celle de notre baguette. En invoquant ce sortilège notre baguette magique se transmutera en une épée de duel pourvue des mêmes pouvoirs que la baguette mais aussi du pouvoir de notre âme, l'épée se verra entoura d'une aura colorée qui représentera le plus profond de notre âme, mais la couleur est différente chez chaque sorcier, ou tout du moins personne n'a jamais assisté à un duel avec deux sorcier ayant la même couleur d'âme, donc on sait très peu de chose sur ce sujet et à quoi cela pourrait correspondre. La couleur de l'aura signifie quelque chose évidemment mais un seul livre a été écrit sur ce sujet, ce fut Merlin lui-même qui l'a fait mais nous n'avons jamais trouvé ce livre donc les historiomages présument que ce livre a été détruit car il présenterai peut-être un danger potentiel ou alors que tout simplement il n'a jamais exister. Je voudrai rajouter aussi que la matière dans laquelle l'épée apparaîtra détermine la puissance magique du sorcier, un sorcier un qui ferait apparaître une épée de diamant serait sans doute le sorcier le plus puissant après Merlin lui-même car ce fut le seul sorcier qui fit apparaître ce genre d'épée.De même que si un sorcier transmute sa baguette en une épée de bois serait le plus mauvais sorcier que l'on ait jamais vu.

- Très bien Miss Granger, 25 points pour Gryffondor avec cette définition parfaite de ce sort. Pendant la première heure et demi, vous aller faire de la théorie c'est-à-dire le mouvement de la baguette que vous aurez à effectuer et qui assez complexe et aussi la prononciation du sort qui doit se faire à un moment précis pendant les mouvements. Bon prenez vos livres et ouvrez-les à la page 262."

D'un mouvement uniforme, les élèves prirent leur livre et l'ouvrirent à la page demandée, durant l'heure et demie, ils se plongèrent tous dans les pages bourrées d'explications et d'avertissements qui leur serviraient à pratiquer ce sort à la perfection.

Lorsque la théorie fut finie, Bill se leva et se plaça devant sa classe.

"- Bon la demie est passé, nous allons passer à la pratique, mais pour aujourd'hui je sélectionnerai trois groupes de deux qui feront une démonstration et les autres auront l'occasion de s'entraîner ce soir pendant le cours de duel. Bon les groupes seront : Ron Weasley et Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini et enfin Harry Potter et Melle Malfoy.Venez sur l'estrade et mettez-vous en face de l'autre !"

Les élèves cités s'avancèrent et se mirent en place.

"- Bien sortez vos baguettes, saluez vous, et c'est parti !

- Transmus, dirent-ils tous à l'unisson."

Au moment où ils prononcèrent l'incantation, leurs baguettes commencèrent à s'allonger et les épées apparurent, les autres élèves poussèrent des Oh ! et des Ah ! de surprise en voyant les épées et les auras, et il y avait de quoi !

Celle de Pansy était une grande épée en métal assez simple, avec une garde incrustée de rubis, son aura était d'une couleur rouge sang et elle dégageait une puissance moyenne.Celle de notre « ami » Ron était plutôt courte mais était d'une sublime couleur argent et la garde était incrustée de topazes, et son épée dégageait une aura noire inquiétante, celle-ci inquiétait également le grand frère de Ron qui n'avait jamais vu une aura noire sauf…

Hermione quand à elle, a transmuté sa baguette en une épée fabriquée de plusieurs métaux, on pouvait distinguer de l'argent, de l'or, du cuivre et aussi du platine, la garde était incrustée de magnifiques gemmes d'Ambre qui la rendait encore plus belle ( Je parle de l'épée bien sûr !Mdrr) et il se dégageait une aura multicolore semblable à une aurore boréale, elle dégageait une chaleur bienveillante mais tout autant puissante.

Le beau brun des Serpentard, Blaise Zabini, transmuta sa baguette en une belle épée de platine avec une garde incrustée de magnifiques saphirs comme la couleur de ses beaux yeux bleu azur et une aura aussi bleue qu'une mer du sud se dégageait de son épée, elle inspirait le bien-être et la détente.

A la très grande surprise générale, Harry et Draco firent apparaître deux grandes et magnifiques épées en diamant qui démontraient qu'ils avaient une puissance égale à celle de Merlin voire supérieure.La garde de l'épée d'Harry était incrusté de Pierre de Lune, ces pierres étaient d'une couleur grise intense comparable aux iris de notre Wonderboy blond qui eux aussi sont d'un gris à faire perdre la tête à quiconque le regarderait dans les yeux.Tandis que la garde de Draco était incrustée d'émeraudes aussi vertes et éclatantes que les yeux d'Harry, mais ce qui était le plus surprenant c'était la couleur de leur aura, elle était identique, d'une magnifique couleur vert d'eau, celle-ci respirait la pureté et la bonté.

Cet événement fascinait beaucoup Hermione, elle était abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'est pour ça qu'elle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque et voire même obtenir la permission d'aller dans la réserve._Je demanderai à Bill qui me donne cette autorisation, je suis sûre que ça l'intrigue autant que moi donc il n'y verra aucun inconvénient,_ pensa Hermione alors que Bill prenait la parole.

"- Wouah ! Je suis impressionné par vous tous,je vous accorde 10 points à chacun d'entre vous pour avoir réussi ce sort du premier coup, surtout toi Harry et Draco, en plus d'avoir une épée en cristal ce qui montre votre grande puissance magique mais que votre aura soit de la même couleur je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas surtout de votre part.Ceci est très rare et ce n'est arrivée que très rarement lors de duel et encore ce n'est pas sûr.Et je suis impressionné par toi aussi Hermione, je n'ai jamais vu une telle épée de toute ma vie, elle est composée de plusieurs éléments ce qui démontre aussi une très grande puissance magique également mais ton aura me surprend le plus, une multicolore je pense que c'est très rare aussi mais bon faudrait que je me renseigne sur le sujet…Bon maintenant que vous avez invoqué vos épées, vous allez croisé le fer !Chaque groupe se placera au milieu de l'estrade puis vous ferez rencontrer vos épées en pensant au sort Expeliarmus, sachez que chaque sort que vous lancerez avec votre épée a un autre effet que si vous le lanciez avec votre baguette, ainsi ce sort au lieu de désarmer l'ennemi, l'enverra de l'autre côté de la pièce et fera disparaître son épée sans toute fois le désarmer de sa baguette donc il pourra toujours la faire réapparaître donc la rapidité est très importante dans ces duels. Bon nous allons commencer avec Ron et Pansy, veuillez vous mettre en place et commencez."

Ron et Pansy se mirent au centre de l'estrade et se placèrent en position, ils se saluèrent comme le veut la coutume puis en pensant au sortilège, ils se plongèrent dessus avec rage et lorsque que le fer de leur épée se croisa, l'épée de Pansy se volatilisa laissant place à sa baguette et fut projetée à l'autre beau de la salle. BigMama Bullstrode se rua sur Pansy pour voir si tout aller bien mais ce ne fut pas le cas, enfin sauf si on trouve qu'un bras cassé, une cheville fêlée et une tronche écrasée (enfin ça c'est naturel !mdrrrrrrr Face de pékinois le retour !LOL !), c'est normal mais non cela ne l'est pas ! Tandis que Ron lui n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, Harry et Hermione allèrent vers lui pendant que pour une fois le pékinois attirait l'attention de quelqu'un.Bill qui était aux côtés de Pansy, ordonna à Millicent Bulldog d'emmener cette pauvre blessée à l'infirmerie.

"- Belle démonstration quelque peu mouvementée, mais bon cela vous permet de voir l'effet d'un simple sort à l'aide de vos épées alors imaginez les dégâts que peuvent causés les sorts plus puissants.Ron tu peux retourner à ta place, je t'accorde 5 points pour cette démonstration. Maintenant passons au groupe suivant, Hermione et Blaise, vous vous allez utiliser le sortilège d'Expulsio, celui-ci a pour but d'infliger le plus de dégâts à l'ennemi en le propulsant dans une direction ou se trouve un mur, une statue, etc, selon l'environnement où vous vous trouvez, donc pensez au sort et à la direction où vous voulez envoyer votre ennemi. Maintenant prenez place."

Hermione et Blaise, les deux intellos des deux maisons se mirent en positions d'attaque, ils se saluèrent et s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre sans aucune animosité en pensant au sort et à la direction où ils veulent envoyer l'un et l'autre.Les épées frappèrent et là Hermione fut envoyer sur des coussins qui se trouvaient au fond de la classe, ce qui lui valut seulement quelque égratignures et Blaise lui fut envoyer sur le groupe d'élève qui a amortis sa chute.Les deux élèves se relevèrent sans aucun mal et se dirigèrent vers le beau Professeur de DCFM.

"- Je suis fière de vous, certes vous avez appliqué ce que je vous ai dis mais en plus vous avez passé outre la différence de maison et vous vous êtes protégés l'un l'autre pour ne pas être blessés, donc je vous accorde à tous les deux 10 points pour cette belle performance.Mr Zabini veuillez tout de même accompagné Miss Granger pour faire soigner ses égratignures. Maintenant passons enfin au dernier groupe, Harry et Draco, vous allez tester un combat simple sans sortilèges, juste épée contre épée, donc là seule la puissance magique compte, le plus fort arrivera à faire reculer l'adversaire, donc mettez-vous en place."

Harry et la petite blonde s'avancèrent sur l'estrade et se mirent en position.Malfoy se mit en position de garde tandis que Harry lui se mit en position d'attaque, Harry s'avança rapidement sur Malfoy et engagea un mouvement d'épée et au moment où leur épée allèrent se croiser, celles-ci disparurent et Harry emportait dans son élan, bouscula Malfoy et tomba sur elle.Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, il s'aperçu que ses mains étaient posées sur le torse de Malfoy ou plutôt sa poitrine, ronde et ferme(ben quoi une Malfoy a toujours un corps parfait !mdrrr), en sentant sous ses mains les seins de celle-ci, il se mit à rougir et sans le faire exprès sous l'effet de la nervosité ses doigts bougèrent tous seuls ce qui a eu pour effet en quelque sorte de peloter Malfoy.Draco encore sous le choc de cette promiscuité, se rendit seulement compte que Harry le pelotait et l'envoya d'un magistral coup de poing dans les gencives voler 1 mètre plus loin. Bill sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, les appela à lui.

"- Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez utiliser la magie alors que j'avais dit que non ?

- Je n'ai pas utiliser de magie je te le jure, j'ai juste foncé sur Malfoy et nos épées ont disparu et…

-Et puis rien Potter, il ne s'est rien passé, et je n'ai pas utilisé de magie non plus, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Je vous crois mais c'est quand même étrange, que deux épées disparaissent en même temps, c'est vraiment bizarre, bon allez vous asseoir à vos places."

Harry et Draco se dirigèrent vers leur place et sur le chemin la fille Malfoy dit à Harry :

"- Tu sais que tu as des mains experte Potter, mais je pense que tu préférerai mon torse qu'à ces protubérances mammaires, donc rends moi mon corps sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller voir ton papa chéri ?A mais non tu ne peux pas, ce pauvre monsieur est derrière les barreaux donc il ne peut rien pour toi ! Donc il n'y a que moi qui déciderai où, quand et comment je te rendrai ton apparence normale ! Alors commence à être plus courtoise si tu veux un jour te revoir avec un bâton de berger entre les jambe !sur ce lâche moi et à bientôt !"

Harry rejoignit le groupe de Gryffondor, laissant un Serpentard sur le cul retourner à sa place.

Blaise et Hermione arrivèrent juste avant la sonnerie de la récrée et allèrent prendre leur sac et se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand Bill les interpella.

"- Hermione, Blaise, venez, j'ai à vous parler. Et veuillez fermer la porte je ne voudrai pas que notre conversation s'ébruite…"

Blaise ferma la porte et la conversation avec leur Professeur de DCFM débuta…

Hbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhhbhbhbhbhhb

Bon voilà c'est tout pour ce soir !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Aller à la semaine prochaine normalement pour le new chapitre !

Gros bisous !

Chitchai Kyabetsu !

PS : N'oubliez pas la petite review !


End file.
